


Their Treasure

by qq_riri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dragon AU, Fic Exchange, Gift Fic, Haikyuu!! Fantasy Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qq_riri/pseuds/qq_riri
Summary: Akaashi thinks that just maybe humans aren't all that bad. Then he hears Kuroo's jokes and decides that, yes, humans are all that bad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @0rchidd on tumblr!

A tall human stood in front of the nest, arms raised. In his hands, there was a glinting object. The stark grays and browns of the cave contrasted sharply with silver. 

The dragon panicked. “Get away from him _right now!”_ Akaashi bellowed.

The human, startled, dropped the sword. It clattered to the ground.  _ Good. What did that flea think it was doing, approaching his nest, his treasure, his Koutarou?  _ Akaashi swooped in, and with a mighty swing, sent the little creature flying off to the side. He swiveled around, scanning his mate for injuries. “How could you let him get so close, Koutarou?” he demanded.

Bokuto just looked back at him with a mournful gaze, tears already starting to form. “Keiji, I  _ liked _ him! He was showing me his sword!”

Akaashi let a low growl form in his throat. Exasperated, he turned his eyes upward. He cast his eyes back at his mate, conveying his disappointment. The dragon blinked innocently, tilting his head. The sight should not have been cute at  _ all, _ considering that Bokuto was an eight-foot-long gray dragon with black and white speckled all over his scales.

“Ugh,” a voice groaned.  _ “Dude. _ I was just showing him my sword; there was no need to do that!”

Akaashi growled again. “Your sword can stick itself up your ass.”

_ “Kinky,”  _ the voice lilted.

Akaashi wrinkled his nose. “You disgust me.” 

The human got up, dusting off his clothes. They were so filthy, Akaashi really didn’t see the point in even trying. A husky voice resonated in the otherwise noiseless cave, “Oh, did you want to see my sword, too?” He tilted his head in an innocent manner. The words echoed throughout the cave. The only response Akaashi could manage was a dead stare at the offending human.

_ “Bro,” _ Bokuto whispered, scandalized. “You don’t get to say that to  _ Keiji. _ That’s just... Not cool, dude.” 

“Oh shit, sorry, man,” the human quickly apologized, ambling back to where his sword lay. Akaashi moved forward, stepping on its hilt. There. No way the human would be able to get it  _ now! _

“It’s good!” Bokuto rebounded. “Anyway, this is Kuroo, Keiji! Kuroo, Keiji!” He gestured with his wing grandly, eyes sparkling with joy. And really, who was Akaashi to crush that beautiful expression?

So Akaashi sat down despite everything in him screaming to just  _ kill the pathetic human- Koutarou would get over it anyway. _ But he resisted. Barely. He sat in between his mate and the human, prepared to shield the much larger dragon from harm if need be. He didn’t dare take his eyes off Kuroo for a second, keeping them affixed to the man. Kuroo stooped, showing his bare neck to Akaashi. He grimaced, moving his tail to sweep the sword toward Kuroo, who in turn nodded his thanks and strapped it back into his scabbard. The back of Akaashi’s neck prickled with apprehension. “Koutarou, what exactly is he doing here?” he sighed.

“Well,” Kuroo cut in. “You see... I was passing through that town nearby, right? And they were talking about a dragon’s den, so I was like ‘Fuck, I should go check that out.’ So there I am, at your den. Bo is looking all mopey and sad, so I decide that he can’t be all that bad, so I should cheer him up. After all, I’m just that nice! So I say to him, ‘Why are you so down? You gotta be more fired up, man! Quit draggin’ your feet!’ and he laughs really hard. And then I decide it’s the most precious thing that I have ever heard and I really like this guy. And we really hit it off! And then you came back and knocked me back like twenty feet. That  _ hurt, _ by the way.” Kuroo shot a dirty look at Akaashi.

“Sorry,” Akaashi deadpanned, quite clearly not at all contrite. 

“It’s all good, bro!” Kuroo chirped. Akaashi let out a small sound, still wondering if he could eat the human.

As the day wore on and more and more bad jokes were told, Akaashi found himself slowly relaxing around Kuroo. The man was rather similar to Bokuto, especially in their sense of humor. They both had bad taste. Akaashi clucked fondly, shaking his head. It wasn’t so bad after all, having to share Bokuto like this. It was  _ nice _ to see him finally socializing. Hopefully Kuroo could come back more often to keep Bokuto company while Akaashi took care of their business. A rare smile slipped onto Akaashi’s face, looking at the two. Kuroo was trying to, as he put it, “scale the dragon,” and was failing miserably due to the smoothness of Bokuto’s scales. 

“Ah, damn,” Kuroo swore. “I hadn’t realized it had gotten so late. I need to get back to my inn now; I need to leave early tomorrow morning.”

Bokuto’s gaze lowered. “Do you have to go? You could just stay with us! We can tell stories all night long, and eat whatever we hunt! It’ll be fun,” he pleaded.

Akaashi nodded. “It will be easier on your wallet,” he pointed out. “And where are you going, anyway?”

Kuroo sniffled. “So you  _ do _ love me, Akaashi!” He grinned excitedly, explaining, “I’m going to go visit my friend in a village a while from here. I was supposed to leave today, but I just  _ had _ to see if there were really dragons in the area! And here we are!”

Bokuto lit up, and exclaimed, “Hey! Me and Keiji can go with you!” He turned toward Akaashi, looking hopeful.

“That’s too dangerous for you two. There are a lot of hunters nowadays,” Kuroo scolded, worry etching his features. “Crime’s been pretty bad lately for some reason...”

Akaashi cut in smoothly, “That’s fine. We’ll accompany you from out of sight. We’d rip any hunter to shreds before they could harm us, anyway. And you said it yourself, crimes have been happening more often lately. Let us go with you, or else Kotarou will just worry about you the entire time.”

“Well, when you put it like that....” Kuroo trailed off. “We can leave in the morning then,” he decided.

Bokuto let out a long whoop, and Akaashi just looked on fondly with slight exasperation marring his beautiful features. This would be a hell of a trip.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, despite never having worked with these three before. I hope you enjoyed reading this! I intend to continue this one day, but have decided to mark it as complete for the time being, since I think it can stand alone. Please let me know what you thought of it!


End file.
